The present invention relates generally to trays for holding portable devices, and in particular to quick release trays for holding portable electronic devices, including lap top computers and other similarly sized electronics devices.
Many after-market accessories being added in automobiles require specially designed mounting platforms that can accommodate the limited available space normally found in a vehicle for mounting add-on equipment. These mounting platforms must be able to handle the load of the accessory device in the vibration and shock environment encountered in a moving vehicle while still permitting the accessory device to be quickly and easily installed in the mounting platform. The mounting platform itself must be easily and quickly universally adjustable to provide maximum positional flexibility. The mounting platforms must also accommodate the various shapes of accessory devices being installed, while conforming to the limited, generally oddly-shaped space available in which to mount the platform and the accessory device. Various mounting platforms are currently in use of different configurations that mount either on the vehicle""s center console or dash board.
Generally, the currently known mounting platforms tend to permit the accessory device to slip within the mounting platforms when vibration or shock-induced forces act on the accessory device during motion of the vehicle.
The present invention provides a mounting platform that overcomes the limitations of the prior art by providing a novel spring-loaded frame structure in combination with a novel clamping mechanism that securely, but gently, compresses an accessory device onto padded device mounting surfaces.
The present invention is an accessory device mounting platform that includes first and second frame members being slidably interconnected along a first direction, the first and second frame members each including a device mounting surface positioned relative to the first direction; a resilient biasing mechanism, such as a tension spring, being mechanically coupled between the first and second body portions for biasing the first and second body portions together along the first direction; and a plurality of clamping mechanisms coupled to the device mounting surfaces of the respective first and second frame members for compressing an external object onto the device mounting surfaces.
According to one embodiment of the invention, each clamping mechanism includes a substantially rigid, elongated base portion including structure for mounting on one of the first and second body portions adjacent to the respective device mounting surface; a substantially rigid, elongated jaw portion rigidly extending at a predetermined obtuse angle from one end of the elongated base portion, and a resilient, compressible pad mechanically fixed to a surface of the jaw portion positioned on an interior of the obtuse angle. One or more of the clamping mechanisms are coupled to each of the first and second body portions such that the surface of the jaw portion having the compressible pad fixed thereto projects above and inclines toward the respective first and second device mounting surface for compressing an external object between the jaw portion and the respective first and second device mounting surface.